La leyenda de Five Nights at Freddy s
by joya blanca
Summary: Despùes de años de ocurridos los hechos , un unico testigo revela en algo lo ocurrido en aquella pizzeria.


La leyenda de Five Nights at Freddy´s

Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece

* * *

><p>he, hola se que estuviste el otro día por mi barrio haciendo preguntas...<p>

Se que sabes quien soy ¿no?...mi nombre es Mike Schmidt o como algunos medios me llaman "el guardia loco de la pizzeria!

Ok , admito que al principio no quería mandarte este mail pero has estado llamando tanto ...¡hey! mandar 100.000 msn al celular de un tipo ¿no crees que es demasiado?

Dejame adivinar , ¿era el trabajo que nadie quería hacer? , el chico nuevo, el reportero en practica que lo mandan a hacer la columna de cosas paranormales del diario, que nadie lee.

Tranquilo , no hay nada de que avergonzarse...no eres el primero que trata de entrevistarme desde que di aquella entrevista denunciándolo todo.

Ya que veo que como ni Jeremy Fitzgerald, ni Fritz Smith quisieron hablar del tema , te tuviste que conformar conmigo.

¿apuesto que quieres que te diga quien es Phone Guy? mmmm, el supuesto primer guardia que dio la entrevista anónima, a un diario chico diciendo que "los muñecos de mueven"

Mira no se quien era (y hasta el día de hoy no lo se), lo único que se es que el tipo me dejaba sagradamente mensajes en la contestadora y si no fuera por el , yo no estaría aquí.

Ya que la versión oficial de los dueños, ya la debes conocer de memoria comencemos con la mía ¿vale?

Era un hermoso verano, todos lo disfrutaban menos yo...sin dinero y sin padres ricos las opciones de diversión era mínimas.

Era joven, rechazado por 3 vez de la universidad , con mala suerte en los trabajos y con padres artos de tenerme que mantener.

Tenia dos opciones: buscaba trabajo pronto o buscaba casa, de preferencia en otra ciudad.

Hubiera deseado tomar la segunda opción.

Ni la internet ni el diario ayudaban, en cada trabajo o necesitabas 5 años de experiencia con titulo universitario o ya estaba ocupado.

Comenzaba a pensar que en cualquier momento me iban a botar de la casa, fue cuando se me ocurrió.

A unas cuadras de mi casa existía una famosa pizzeria Freddy´s, la conocía bien, de niño celebre alguno de mis cumples ahí.

Sabia por mi madre que necesitaban guardia nocturno, con toda la fe del universo fui a ver a la gerente, una dama sonriente que parecía disfrutar su trabajo.

El pago era una mugre, el horario de 12 hasta las 6 de la mañana era horrible, no te daban ni una taza de café o algo de pizza, mucho menos podías ir al baño y debías comprar el uniforme..

No recuerdo mucho de esa entrevista, mi siquiatra dice que por el trauma he bloqueado algunos recuerdos, lo único que tengo claro fue cuando la regordeta dama sonriente me paso el contrato y un lápiz.

-se te pagara por noche , recibirás un cheque después de cada turno terminado y no necesitas experiencia...comenzarías el Lunes sin falta.

Casi no leí aquel maldito contrato, sonriendo como idiota firme la maldita cosa.

¡El trabajo más fácil del mundo!( pensaba) ¡ sentado toda la noche vigilando en un barrio con delincuencia 0!, ¡podré dormir en el trabajo y me pagaran igual!, ¡si tengo suerte me podré robar alguna pizza que quede en la cocina!

Era tan estupido.

Ese lunes, estaba preparándome para ir a mi primer día de trabajo...enfrente del espejo de mi habitación, me arregla la corbata , mientras la rarita de mi hermanita me miraba sentada desde mi cama.

-¿sabes del mordisco del 87?

Oh claro lo olvidaba , además de freky , gótica y gustarle las cosas que a una niña de 11 años aterra, también ama las historias paranormales en especial las leyendas urbanas.

-en ese año un animatronic mordió en la cabeza a un niño, durante su fiesta.

-aja.

-¡es en serio!, perdió el lóbulo frontal, la pizzería tuvo que cerrar temporalmente y...

-¡cállate!

Le lance una toalla a la cara, la mocosa fue corriendo a acusarme con mamá...

Llegue puntal, la gente de limpieza ya no estaba, solo viejo que limpiaba las mesas, antes de irse a su casa susurro.

-no intentes correr, ellos son rápidos.

Antes de poder decidir si ¿era broma o no?... El guardia del Día Apareció.

-whou ¡que puntual!, soy Fritz Smith.

El tipo con una gran sonrisa me dio la mano.

-vamos , chico te llevare

Me llevo hasta una pequeña oficina sin ventanas, decorada por un cartel del local. Las únicas comodidades aparentes era una pequeña silla y un ventilador que apenas funcionaba.

Además en la pared habían tres pequeños recortes de diario: sobre el mordisco del 87. Otro del guardia anónimo que creyó ver muñecos moviéndose y el ultimo donde salía ,el cierre temporal del local por el incidente junto a las disculpas del dueño.

Mientras miraba estos recortes, el guardia del día tranquilamente tomaba sus cosas. Lo cual me dejo algo confundido.

-esteeee...¿no debería recibir un entrenamiento o algo?

-tranquilo, el Phone Guy te llamara.

-¿Phone Guy?

-así le decíamos, era un loquito.

El me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, solo deja encendida la contestadora y todo estará bien...¿te sabes el número de la policía?

Con la cabeza conteste que si. Debía sabérmelo de memoria, por que no poseía armas , ni si quiera una macana o spray de pimienta .

-genial, hasta mañana. Recuerda los novatos invitan el café del desayuno.

El tipo se fue en su auto dejándome solo, por las cámaras podía ver aquellos seres mitad hombre/mitad bestia, de niño me aterraban pero ahora me parecían tontos.

Pensaba matar algo de tiempo jugando con mi celular , cuando recibí el mensaje en la contestadora.

El tipo me dejo en claro que mi trabajo era vigilar a los muñecos (cosa que deduje por las cámaras), que eran lo más costoso del lugar, no podía dañarlos, ni romperlos...ya que me cobrarían la reparación.

La cosa comenzó a ponerse rara cuando comenzó a hablar de que mantuviera la pizzería con llave, ya que los muñecos que se mueven..

"esta loco" pensé yo.

Básicamente me hablo de como usar las luces de las puertas de ambos lados de la oficina en donde estaba, que no usara las puertas de seguridad a menos que fuera "de vida o muerte".

La frase que me sigue hasta el día de hoy es "jamás dejes de vigilar a los muñecos, se mueven cuando no los vez"

Yo pensé "esta tipo de verdad esta loco"

Loco y todo tenia razón en algo, los muñecos eran costosos, demasiado costosos...Si algo les pasaba tendría una deuda tan enorme que mis tataranietos aun la estarían pagando.

Así que con una gran fuerza de voluntad me quede mirando la pantalla de las distintas cámaras, a esos muñecos un pato, un conejo, un oso y un zorro.

Eran las 12 de la noche, nada...una aburrida noche, atendí un llamado para comprar pizza, un número equivocado y una broma telefónica...más allá de eso, nada impresionante.

12:30 me comenzaba a quedar dormido, cuando creí que el oso me estaba viendo. Con una cachetada me desperté y continué viendo.

3:00 estaba dormitando cuando paso. ¡Uno de los muñecos no estaba!, con el corazón en la boca rezando para que no tuviera que pagarlo. Comencé a buscarlo usando esas cámaras baratas con pésima imagen y que más encima ni si quiera tenían video.

-¿que diablos?

Oculto entre las sombras, se podía ver la silueta del muñeco perdido en la sala oeste.

4:00 el muñeco , el oso seguía ahí, más por impulso que por lógica, comencé a encender las luces de las puertas, sin nada...Siéndome atrapado cerré ambas puertas de seguridad.

Pensé en tomar el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero de tan solo pensarlo me sentí un idiota.

-vamos mike, es solo tu imaginación.

Respirando más aliviado abrí la puerta derecha...¡AHI ESTABA!, semi escondido el oso con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes, en una mueva inexpresiva...Con el corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho cerré la puerta.

La voz no me salía, respirando profundo trate de calmarme.

Me quedaba tan solo un 21% de energía, mientras más tiempo tuviera ambas puertas cerrada más energía consumía ...Para colmo lo más probable es que al llamar a la policía creyeran que se tratara de una broma y aunque me creyeran, lo más probable es que no llegarían a tiempo.

-te...tengo...tengo..glup...que pensar...pensar.

Para mi gusto o no estaba atrapado en una película de terror, había visto suficientes para saber que el tipo que actúa por terror es el primero que se comen.

Sin más opción decidí dejar la puerta derecha cerrada. revisando la otra puerta con la luz, también viendo por las cámaras de vez en cuando para vigilar al oso.

Casi me hago en los pantalones cuando note que el pato , pata o ¡lo que fuera ese pájaro!

Ya no estaba en su lugar. Buscando vi, su silueta en el comedor.

Con 15% de energía me arme de valor y abrí la puerta...el oso ya no estaba...encendí ambas luces sin encontrar a nadie, no logre localizar a nadie en esas horrendas cámaras, cada vez la calidad de la imagen se volvía más inestable.

5:00 logre localizar al pato o mejor dicho su sombra en el otro comedor, en cuanto al oso.

-¡MIERDA!

Ahí estaba el muy desgraciado mirando directo a la cámara del salón este. Con esos ojos, ojos de vidrio sin alma que sabían, que yo los estaba mirando.

Maldiciendo mi suerte , revise a uno a uno los cuartos, más que por deber sino por que era lo único que podía hacer, sentía que mientras mirara esa pantalla todo estaría bien, que era tan solo una pesadilla.

Que en cualquier momento la alarma de mi despertador sonaría, abriría los ojos y estaría seguro en mi cama con mi madre gritándome para que fuera a desayunar.

Era un plan precioso, perfecto...¿sabes lo único que podía arruinar mi maravilloso plan? mmmmmmmm.

La luz o mejor dicho la energía eléctrica.

-oh no.

Oscuridad total, trate de usar mi celular pero estaba sin batería.

Sin celular, sin energía para usar las puertas de seguridad o el maldito teléfono...Maldije a esos desgraciados que decidieron conectar mi puesto a una batería autónoma y no a la corriente publica.

Sin poder ver ni mi propia nariz, comencé a escuchar pasos...pesados pasos , que se dirigían directo a la puerta.

Tenia claro que este tipo era lo suficientemente veloz para no ser escuchado, por lo que solo debía hacerlo por gusto.

Mientras más fuerte los pasos eran, más mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho.

Los pasos pararon, un silencio total , los minutos mas largos de mi vida pasaron hasta que volvió a aparecer.

Ya no se escondía, una luz parpadeante iluminaba su cara junto con una música que tocaban en los cumpleaños.

No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, me sentí pegado a mi silla ...

Fluidos salían de todos los orificios de mi cuerpo (no me gusta ser detallista pero cuando digo todos es todos, supongo que tienes imaginación e inteligencia suficiente para entender)

Mentalmente me despedí de todos mis conocidos.

Ya no tenia planes, pero el oso...oh si ,el si tenia un plan.

¿Sabes que arruino su plan?

Algo que ni el ni yo teníamos contemplado, el reloj del comedor...ese un simple reloj de pared a pilas ,me salvo la vida.

El oso apenas escucho el ¡yheeeeeeee! (con voz infantil) del reloj, volvió al lugar de donde vino.

Temblando vi mi propio reloj, las 6:00 .

Llore como un bebe durante una hora hasta que pude calmarme lo suficiente para ir al baño de varones y lavarme un poco.

Escuche que alguien abría el local, no quería salir, la sola idea de que alguno de esos monstruos anduviera aun caminando me paralizaba.

-¿hola?...¿mike?...holaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Respirando profundo comprendí que era Fritz quien llegaba a tomar su turno, ¿debía contarle? no , me tomaría por loco. Con mi mejor sonrisa salí a recibirlo.

-¿que tal campeón?, ¿que tal la primera noche?

-tranquila.

Le compre su café, con una disculpa vaga me fui...corrí lo más disimulado que pude al pasar por los muñecos. Ahí estaban rectos, sin vida, inofensivos.

Camine hacia mi casa, por el mismo camino que he transitado miles de veces...Gente cortando el pasto, yendo a trabajar, niños jugando. Nada parecía indicar que algo macabro pasaba cerca de ellos, sin embargo yo lo sabia...

Investigando en Internet, me di cuenta que varios guardias de seguridad habían desaparecido de sus puestos, sin explicación.

Con el corazón en la boca, le mostré la información a mi padre , le dije que renunciaría.

-¿ya olvidaste esto?

Saco la copia de la cuenta de mi ultima descarga Premium, lógico el creyó que yo estaba inventando todo.

-te corresponde pagar una parte, ¿recuerdas?...aunque tu parte es pequeña , debes...

Después de muchos bla, bla, bla sobre ser un adulto responsable, me quedo claro que no tenia más opción que seguir por lo menos 4 noches más en ese infernal lugar, antes de poder completar mi parte...Además si no demostraba que era capaz de mantener por lo menos un trabajo, me echaban de casa.

Sin celular (ya que lo termine vendiendo para alivianar en algo mi cuota), armado únicamente con un par de pañales para adultos (que le robe a mi abuelo) , hice las 4 más trashumantes noches de mi vida.

¿Los mensajes? continuaron solo el de la segunda noche servia, el que decía... que si la energía del generador se iba , estaría muerto, que los muñecos se volvían activos por la noche(lo cual ya sabia) y que se volverían más rápidos con el paso de las noches.

¿los demás mensajes ? puras tonterías.

Las siguientes noches fueron como la primera , solo que (tal como dijo el tipo) los muñecos eran más rápidos, al final el zorro se unió al "juego"

¿Para que te voy a dar más detalles?...como ya dije antes ,no soy muy detallista además todo eso lo dije en aquella entrevista que me dio mi apodo.

Sinceramente no recuerdo mucho ¿como? o ¿por que? logre completar las 5 noches, el trauma me dejo varios vacíos en mi mente, mi doctor dice que es el modo en que mi cerebro trata de protegerme de mi mismo.

A la quinta noche me despidieron por hacer ruidos molestos y por dejar fluidos corporales en la oficina, sinceramente ¿usted no se haría en los pantalones en mi lugar?

Recuerdo que al poco tiempo de dar mi testimonio al diario, un niño que siempre se paseaba en bicicleta con su mascara del oso freddy frente a mi casa. No recuerdo su nombre..

Era el Bart Simpsons de mi barrio y le había agarrado por molestarme.

Cada vez que sacaba la basura, el mocoso saltaba de un arbusto gritando...¿que podía hacer más allá de sentir un dolor en el pecho? . El mimado angelito era el hijo consentido del pastor de mi iglesia y madre siempre le regalaba galletas por encontrarlo "adorable".

El problema termino ,cuando días después de haber celebrado su cumpleaños fue encontrado dentro de un animatronic junto a otros niños.

El olor a putrefacción, delato el hecho.

Mis padres no se preocuparon verdaderamente por mi hasta que al ver la noticia, no pare de gritar en todo el día.

Pase de la casa al hospital mental. Un par de años tuve para pensar.

¿por que hacían esto?

Ellos eran como nosotros, prácticamente podían hacer las mismas cosas que nosotros...entonces ¿que no podían hacer ellos y nosotros si podemos?

Al revisar con cuidado las imágenes del hecho, con un celular de contrabando (no te imaginas lo mucho que se consigue halagando a una enfermera), me di cuenta que me equivoque.

Yo pensaba que se querían comer a la gente, pero los niños estaban adentro apretujados en el muñeco. Pronto llegue a la conclusión que lo único que ellos no podían hacer y nosotros si: Era procrear.

Estaban tardando de usar a la gente como relleno, para rellenar animatronic que no estuvieran "vivos" como ellos, sin importar el exoesqueleto dentro de ellos. Un intento de dar vida y hacer más como ellos.

También pensé en ¿como obtuvieron la vida? se me ocurrieron miles de teorías: que eran extraterrestres, estaban hechizados, un proyecto del gobierno que salio mal, etc...jamás lo sabré realmente.

Cuando al fin salí .Mis padres no me fueron a buscar, muertos hace años en un accidente automovilístico , solo mi hermana (ahora de 19) me recibió.

Ella me contó que la pizzeria llevaba cerrada años, lo cual me dio paz.

Vendimos la casa y nos mudamos con una tía materna a otro estado, ella me dio trabajo limpiando en su pastelería mientras mi hermana atiende la caja, nos iba bien.

Los nervios, el horror regresaron cuando supe por tv que Freddy´s volvería a abrir.

A punto del colapso, respirando me calme, luego pensé en el asunto:

1- si volvía a hablar me tomarían por loco.

2- volverían a internarme.

3-no quería dejar a mi hermana, la única que me apoyo en todos estos años.

4-aunque hablara, nadie me escucharía.

Me calme , decidí por el bien de mi hermana que continuaría con mi vida.

Meses después (por culpa de la economía) conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo limpiando, el manicomio de la ciudad.

A pesar del aspecto del lugar ,era un trabajo tranquilo, mucho mejor que en Freddy´s .

Al cabo de dos meses tuve que visitar a alguien de ahí.

Trate de evitarlo pero por mi experiencia vivida en Freddy´s , sentí que debía hacerlo.

-chico..¿eres tu?

-yep.

Con un chaleco de fuerza estaba Fritz Smith.

El muy tonto había vuelto a ser guardia del día , llorando me contó como la nueva administración quitaron los afiches de la oficina y el ventilador. Que para ahorrar costos quitaron las puertas de seguridad, dejando la luz únicamente.

-solo una mascara...shif...una simple mascara de oso, fue todo lo que nos dieron...les pareció gracioso...shif...esa cosa ahogaba más que el infierno.

Una noche, solo una noche fue lo que se necesito para destruir su mente.

Por bondad había cambiado su turno con Jeremy Fitzgerald (el nuevo guardia de noche) quien tan solo lleva 4 noches y lo notaba "alterado"

A los dos los terminaron despidiendo, por las mismas razones que a mi.

No tengo idea ¿donde esta Fitzgerald?, se que Smith al salir me pido que no lo buscara.

Ahora solo queda contarte ¿por que este mail te lo mande con el titulo "La leyenda de Five Nights at Freddy´s"?

Por es lo que quiero que se convierta, una leyenda.

Quiero que esos monstruos de metal desaparezcan, que Freddy´s y su locura desaparezca del mundo, quedando tan como una inofensiva leyenda urbana.

Si no logro cerrar definitivamente esas pizzería del demonio, entonces por lo menos mi testimonio servirá de ejemplo para cualquiera que quiera trabajar ahí.

El trabajo de guardia de seguridad nocturno esta disponible para cualquiera. Siempre lo estará , eso tenlo claro. Solo quiero que sepas...

No importa tu genero, religión o raza...

Nada de eso Importa. Solo recuerda, si aceptas el empleo...

No importa quien seas, cuando toquen las 12 de la noche, ellos Irán por ti.


End file.
